Is Love Truly All You Need
by chick-with-innocence
Summary: All Cassidy ever wanted was to be a normal sixteen year old girl. Not someone who had the whole worlds fate rested on their shoulders. Atleast She had her brother Aang with her. Zuko&OC that means own character, right?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey everyone, hope you liked the first chapter of my story. I actually started writing this a long time ago. I then posted it up on Nick (Blagh, kiddy site. No offense to anyone who goes there). **

**Anyways, I kept getting deleted from my site because I wanted to write more romance and they wouldn't let me. I mean come on; they wouldn't even let me write character kissing, that's SO wrong. But like I was saying, I was tired of having to keep rewriting my stories just to fit 'their' standards. **

**I was just going to give up on the whole thing until my friend told me about this site. So I checked it out and here we are now. **

**Hope Everyone Enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. If I did, Zuko and I would be married already thinks wonderful what if thoughts lol. No seriously, we would be..**

**.: Chapter 1 :.**

She was on her way to the fire light fountain. Cassidy loved taking walks through Ba Sing Sei at night, everything was just so….

Peaceful.

And peace was exactly what she needed right now. She couldn't take one more minute of all this avatar stuff. She never asked for this, and when she had found out about it, she didn't want it. I mean come on, who truly wants to be the Avatar?

Cassidy knew she didn't. She just wanted to be a normal sixteen-year-old girl. Not someone who had the whole worlds fate rested on his or her shoulders.

No pressure, right??

WRONG!!!

At least she had her brother Aang with her. Cassidy smiled, the corner of her lips reaching to her dark coal black hair. She pictured her twin brother in her head. He was always so happy, always laughing. And though he didn't want to be the avatar that much either, he never led it on. She loved having him around. She wished they hadn't been separated at birth. She wished they had had their whole lives together. Instead, they were taken away from each other. Aang had stayed at the air temple, while she was sent to a water tribe.

She gave smirk. _'huh, they sent me away_.' She thought. _'to live with water benders, if only they had known of the storm, that terrible storm_.' Cassidy was just a baby at the time, but somehow she still remembered.

There was lightning and water everywhere. Her nanny was holing Cassidy close so no harm would come to the small infant. The ship was tittering violently. The sailors were doing their best to take control, but to no prevail.

On sailor in particular came up to the nanny and yelled over all the thunder that they should go below deck.

The young woman tried her best to make it to the door. But a strike of lightning struck right in front of her. Splintering the wood of the deck. Slipping, she lost her footing and fell on her head, leaving her unconscious.

Baby Cassidy was flung into a barrel of straw. She was now crying, she wasn't happy at all. At that moment, a giant wave of water rose above the ship and took it under.

That's when it happened.

Cassidy felt a warm sensation inside, and although she was in the ocean no water was touching her.

The warm felling was growing and she was still crying - screaming at this point – for someone to hold her.

Then the water started to move around her, over lapping just her and the crate in a giant sphere. It was starting to freeze. Her eyes were beginning to glow black, so was the mark on her arm. And then her world went dark.

The Next thing Cassidy knew, she had woken up in a beautiful woman's arms. She later found out it was her adoptive mother, her beautiful adoptive 'Fire Nation' Mother.

Voices up ahead roused Cassidy out of her thoughts.

_'that's weird.'_ She though. _' I didn't think anyone came out here at this time of night.' _

She crept closer, making sure to stay in the shadows.

"Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you." Said one of the voices. It was a boys voice and it sounded very familiar. Cassidy turned the corner and got a full view.

Right there there, in her favorite spot in the entire city, was him.

"No it couldn't be him." She said to herself. "His hair, it's different."

His back was turned to her so she couldn't actually tell. But as soon the boy turned around, she saw his face…

and his scar…

**Sorry that it's so short, the next chapters will be longer, promise **

**Please R/R…**

**That's means read and review….right??**

**Oh come on, I'm new at this, cut me some slack…**

**But seriously, Please write me and tell me what you think…**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, chapter two is finally up. YAY!!! Just a question, but is anybody even reading this story?? Because I have only gotten one review : ( . It's kind of sad and it's starting to make me think that maybe this isn't really as good as I thought it was, hmmm. We'll see. Okay then, hope everyone had a GREAT New Years. **

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Avatar or any of its characters; I also do not take any credit for this what so ever. Except for Cassidy, she is my character . Other then that everything belongs to those other guys….**

**.: Chapter 2 :.**

'_It is him, it's really Zuko. Here out of all places.'_

Cassidy was so happy she almost jumped out of the shadows to go see him. She didn't care how they had left things last time they saw each other. It wasn't important, the only important thing was that she was here and apparently, so was he. She was just so happy. She was getting ready to step out from the shadows when she heard another voice.

A girl voice…

"Oh Lee, it's beautiful, but how did you do it?" It was the girl who said this. She seemed to be talking to Zuko, there was no one else around.

Zuko said something to Low for Cassidy to hear, but she heard and saw next broke every fiber of her heart.

"Okay, it's your turn to close your eyes." Said the girl. Zuko hesitated, but just for a moment.

After his eyes were closed the girl in and kissed him. Cassidy sucked in a sharp breath and almost tripped over the baskets behind her when she saw Zuko kiss the girl back.

_'How? How could this happen?' _Cassidy thought. She couldn't stay here any longer. Her stomach was in knots. She turned around and started running back to where she was staying.

"How. How could this happen." She asked herself again. In tears this time. "How could I have been so stupid? Of course he's with another girl. What, did I expect him to wait for me? How could I? No, after what I said to him last time."

Cassidy cried the rest of the way back, being blinded by her tears. When she got to the door of the house she wiped her face with her sleeves. She opened the doors and walked in.

Aang was meditating in the center of the wooden floor. Katara was practicing water bending in one of the corners. Toph was just lounging around in the other one. And Sokka, well, Sokka was just about everywhere wrestling Momo for a piece of fruit. Go figure.

Aang heard Cassidy come in first, and with his back turned to her, he asked how her walk was.

"It was fine." There was a scratch that could be heard in her voice. _'dang you, cursed voice. Why now out of all time do you betray me, maybe Aang didn't hear it?' _she thought.

But of course he did, he turned around with a curious look. As soon as he saw her though his curiosity turned into concern.

"Cassidy what happened? Have you been crying? Are you okay?"

'Oh shit!' Cassidy thought. 'I knew I should have washed my face first.'

She looked up into Aangs big blue eyes and tried to force a reassuring smile.

"Nothing. No. And I'm fine."

Sokka and Momo had stopped wrestling by this point, Katara looked up from her water bending, and Toph rolled over on her back. They all looked so concerned. Cassidy had to get out of here. She started for her room.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna head to bed." She reached for her door and slid it open.

"Are you sure your okay?" Aang asked again.

She felt like screaming 'No! I'm Not Okay! I'm _TERRIBLE! ' _

Cassidy looked over her shoulder, daring to glance at their worried faces once more. There was so much she kept from him, from all of them. But she couldn't say anything. Not without telling them everything. No. This was just going to have to be another secret she kept to herself. But she had to reassure them.

'I at least owe them that.'

So before she closed the door she turned around and with the last tearless breath and a fake smile, she told another lie.

"Yeah Aang. I'm great." Then she shut the door and went to bed.

Katara looked worriedly at everyone in the room. "Well, something is definitely wrong."

Aang nodded his head and turned to his blind friend. "Toph?" She didn't even bother _looking_ in his direction. "Do you really have to ask baldy? You know as well as I do."

_'She's lying.'_

"Ahh." Cassidy yawned. She looked out the window. "It's going to be a beautiful day, I should go check out some local shops."

She hadn't slept all that well the past couple days (since the incident) and needed something to take her mind off what was really bugging her. She up and went into the bathroom, where she washed herself, got dressed in one of her new _green_ outfits, and did her hair into a long black braid down her back. She hurried and grabbed some ribbon off the back of the sink and tied it around her right arm so her mark wouldn't show.

She took one final look at the mirror. "Wow. Is it just me, or are your eyes looking extra blue today?" Cassidy turned around, and sure enough there was Toph leaning against the wall.

"Ha-ha." Cassidy gave a half smile. "Your just a regular comedian Toph. You know very well that unlike my brothers, my eyes are green. Although, I do have to agree, this dress Katara just made for me really does bring out the coloring of my eyes."

"Yeah, whatever." Toph just shrugged and tilted her head. "I know you're not the prissy type so lets keep it that way okay?" Cassidy just giggled and stuck her tongue out at her friend playfully.

"I felt that." Was the response. There was more laughing from Cassidy.

"Okay, I promise not to become, what was it again? Oh yes, _prissy." _

"That's all I'm asking here." She turned around and exited the bathroom. "So I'm going to go see what Twinkle Toes and _his_ precious water girl are up to. Sokka's still asleep."

Cassidy followed close behind. "I'll come with you."

They both walked outside to the front of the house where Aang and Katara were putting missing Appa posters into their bags.

"Hey guys." Katara smiled when she saw them. "What are you two up to today?"

"Well, I was wanting to go look at some shops today. We're running out of supplies and I thought I should go get some more. You two want to come?"

"Hey, if it means staying away from Katara and her spas, then I'm in." Toph folded her arms and gave…. Well, a Toph look.

"Oh, come on, and here I thought you liked giving those snooty girls on the bridge a bath." Katara laughed and said. "Aang and I are going to put up these fliers today."

"Oh, do you guys need some help?" Cassidy asked.

Katara thought for a moment, of course they needed help with finding Appa, but she really wanted some time alone with Aang. They hadn't talked, just the two of them, in awhile. Plus Ba Sing Se was such a big place; it would probably be best to split up.

"Yeah, sure, you guys can help." Katara threw a bag of posters into Cassidy's arms. "You guy's can go shopping and while you do you can also put those up."

"Okay." Cassidy said, a little taken back by all the papers thrown at her. "Shouldn't we wake Sokka up first though?"

The blue-eyed brunette shook her head, "No, I left him a note. It said we would all meet back here at lunch time."

"Okay then, See you all later. Come on Toph, lets get Shopping."

"Yay, I can hardly contain my excitement." She replied sarcastically. "So where to first captain?"

"Well," Cassidy looked down at her. "I heard of this place down in the lower ring. It said to make the best jasmine tea around."

"Ughh." Zuko yelled to himself. He hated this job, almost as much as he hated being a banished prince. Well, okay, maybe not quite that much. The truth was, our angsty prince was in a particularly bad mood today because of what had happened a couple days ago.

_'How stupid could I have been. Sure Zuko, lets kiss the only other girl in the world that would ever give you the time of day, then lets go ahead and run away, because while you were kissing that said girl you were to busy thinking of_ _'her.''_

It wasn't Jin's fault that Zuko was feeling this way. He was sure that she was a very nice girl, but she wasn't the right girl. The _right girl_ was no longer an option for him to choice. Zuko just shrugged, trying to shake the images that seemed to keep replaying in his head. It didn't work. Everywhere he tried to fight it, _'it'_ came back stronger. It was happening now. He could see her face, her long black hair, her smooth radiant skin, and then, her eyes.

They were the most beautiful green eyes Zuko had ever seen.

**Okay ya'll here is chapter 2. I really hope you guys enjoyed this one. It's a little bit longer then the last one, if it's still to short just say so. Please let me know what you think and if I need to change anything. **

**Your thoughts mean so much to me, so be COMPLETLEY HONEST.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!! Schools been a hassle and plus my computer has been acting WACKO!! And to top it all off, no one seems to be replying to my sotry…is it really that bad?? Because if it is just tell me and I'll get rid of it. I don't think I'm going to write anymore to it though until I have someone tell me what they think… inspiration people, I'm needing some **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Avatar or any of its characters; I also do not take any credit for this what so ever. Except for Cassidy, she is my character . Other then that everything belongs to those other guys….**

_The right girl was no longer an option for him to choice. Zuko just shrugged, trying to shake the images that seemed to keep replaying in his head. It didn't work. Everywhere he tried to fight it, 'it' came back stronger. It was happening now. He could see her face, her long black hair, her smooth radiant skin, and then, her eyes. _

_They were the most beautiful green eyes Zuko had ever seen._

.: Chapter 3 :.

_'What am I thinking?'_ He asked himself. _'She made it very clear to me that she never wanted to see my face again. And frankly I don't blame her. After trying to capture her brother so many times, and her almost getting killed along the way. No. She's better off without me.'_

Iroh noticed his nephew seemed to be struggling with something. Knowing Zuko, it could be _anything. _He put a hand on Zukos shoulder.

"Are you okay Zu- , ooh, uhh, I mean Lee? Your mind seems to be somewhere else today."

"I'm fine Uncle. I just need to take a break."

"Okay, but not to long. The customers are going to be pouring in soon."

Zuko looked around the room. There were three Dai Lee in one corner and an old women seated by the window in the other.

_'The only thing pouring in here is the tea, uggh.' _ Zuko thought to himself, but to his Uncle he just said. "Okay Uncle, I won't be long." And with that he went through the kitchen and out the back door, leading to the alley.

Zuko turned to the left and walked out of the alley and towards the stables. On his way he bumped into a group of people who were wearing something that was, he guessed, suppose to resemble clothing. They were covered from head to toe with dirt and looked very hungry, and like they hadn't slept in days.

The young prince twisted his lips and stepped out of the way so they could pass with out bother. Part of him felt bad for the people and wanted to help. But the other part, the overpowering part, couldn't believe how far he had fallen.

_'These people should be bowing before me right now.' _ He though. _'Instead I'm being kicked around by the damn earth benders, and forced to work in the hell hole known as the tea shop.'_

Okay, so Zuko knew very well no one was actually forcing him to work, and he could take out any earth bender with one simple move if he wanted too. But still, he was a prince for crying out loud. He shouldn't have to work, and he should have guards to take care of any insolent bull headed pigs who would dare to cross him. Not that they would if the situation was a little different.

Speaking of bull headed pigs; Zuko had reached the barn and was heading over to the stall that he knew had his ostrich-horse.

"Hey there big guy." Zuko reached his hand out and fed the animal some grain. "That's a good boy, how have you been doing lately?"

"Oh, I'll tell you how he's been."

Zuko jumped and whirled around, ready for anything. He wasn't expecting an old sweeper man to be there.

"This your Ostrich-horse young man?" asked the old guy.

"Yes sir, it is." Zuko answered.

"Well, let me tell you something youngin', this pet of yours aint nothin' but trouble."

"Ohh?" This had peeked Zukos interests.

"Yeah." The sweeper continued. "Just the other week 'this monster," he point at the ostrich-horse. "got loose. Took three men to finally catch him, and do you know what he did after the had!?" The guy was now looking quite frenzied with his almost baldhead and popping eyes. Zuko thought he looked like an old pirate, telling someone the story of how he got his hook. But, of course, the young fire bender didn't care. He just crossed his arms, slouched a little just to prove he was unimpressed.

"No, but I bet you are going to tell me."

"You bet your bottom dollar I'm a gonna tell you. This here monstrosity of yours knocked a young man in the rear! Right though a window! And as if that wasn't enough to bruise a mans pride, there was a poetry class going on on the other side." The old sweeper had now stopped looking so bulgy, and went back to his work.

At this point Zuko could no longer keep it in. He burst out laughing – well, what would consist of laughing for him, would actually be more like a smirk slash shrug of the shoulders – He turned back around to his so called _'monster'._

"Well good for you boy." He put his head. "You probably just wanted out because they're not feeding you anything good." He bent down to the animal's ear and whispered. "I'll let you in on a secret, I feel I same way." He made another smirk and straightened up, the ostrich-horse looking at him like he was crazy the whole time. "Oh well, this only means I'll have to come back tomorrow and bring you something edible. Goodbye for now." Zuko turned and walked out of the barn and on to the road that led back to the tea house

Once he got to the alley, he slowed his pace. He was beginning to dread this job even more then he had before. At the back door he paused, took a deep breath, then pushed it open and stepped into the kitchen.

If only he had known what was awaiting him inside . . .

His boss, who Zuko could never remember the name of, approached him once he was inside.

"Oh, there you are Lee. We just got two got two more customers, so what I want to do is…"

_'Maybe it's Hu, no that's not it. Sai?? No that's a stupid name. What the heck is this whiny guys name??'_

"So as long as you can remember that we'll be…"

_'I think it starts with a O, or maybe a K. Kiba?? Ha, that's a funny name, Kiba.'_

"Anyways, now that I've informed you of all that, you can go take their orders now."

Zuko was immediately snapped out of his thoughts when the nameless guy snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Uhm, what did you say?" Zuko asked him. The shop owner balled up his hands and huffed.

"Just go take THAT TRAY! To the customers OUT THERE!" He pointed to the tray on the counter next to them, then out towards the front of the shop.

Zuko really didn't like this guy very much, but didn't say so. After all, he couldn't afford getting him and his uncle fired. They really needed the money. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone. So all he said was. "Yes Sir."

The shorter man just smiled a malicious grin. "Good boy." And with that he went back to wherever the hell he came from. Zuko secretly wished he would stay there.

He took down his apron from the hook and tied it around his waist, his hair getting in the way the whole time. He seriously needed to do something with it; it was getting way to long.

He walked out of the kitchen and went to go take orders. Completely forgetting about the tray of tea that was already made.

"What would you like today?" His voice was muffled and dull, he could really care less what these stupid people wanted. Which is why he was not paying any attention to the customers, pretending to have something more important to write on his paper.

"I heard the jasmine tea is very good." Came a very sweet sounding girl voice.

Zuko froze. He didn't want to look up. Afraid he might be wrong, or worse, he might be right.

When he finally did get enough nerve to look up his eyes locked with biggest green ones he had ever seen. He was right, it was her. And she seemed just as surprised to see him here, as he was to see her.

"Zu-Zuko!?" She gasped.

The dai Li looked up from where they were sitting, why shouldn't they, it's not like they see a wide eyed gasping girl on a regular basis. He had to get her out of there, before she attracted any more attention from the customers that had began coming in.

He took her by the hand – left one of course – and dragged her out of her seat, through the kitchen (where his uncle had a bewildered expression), and out the back door he had just came in from. He stopped, whirled her around, and, while still holding her, started talking. He had to, but what should he say. So much was going through his head right now. And one look at her expression and he could tell the same was happening to her. That gave him a little more confidence. That's when things started spilling out of his mouth.

"Cassidy, you can't call me by that name anymore, my names Lee now. Did you hear me Cassidy? My names Lee."

_'What?! What just happened?_' Thought Cassidy. Everything happened so fast; she didn't have time to process it yet. Zuko just grabbed her by the hand and. . _. 'Oh my god, my hand. He's still holding my hand.' _

Cassidy wasn't one to totally flip out when a guy did stuff like that; she thought it was girly and obnoxious. But his hand was so warm in hers; it made it all the more harder for her to concentrate.

'_It's a good thing he brought me out here, I probably looked pretty ridiculous with my mouth and eyes wide open.' _

That's when she realized they were still open. It wasn't her fault though; she had no control over her body and what _'it' _decided to do.

_'But I at least need to shut my mouth and focus. . . . . . Zuko looks so amazing with his long hair." _

Now Cassidy never had ANY problem focusing. She wasn't spacey or an 'airhead'. She was quite intelligent and mature in fact and could be considered one of the wisest teenagers you would ever come by. But when it came down to Zuko, intelligence and maturity might as well have been miles away. He did something to her that no one else could. He made her feel things that no one else ever had. But the problem with that was not all those feelings were good, but back to the situation at hand.

_'Zuko, looks so amazing with his long hair, I just wanna run my fingers through it… NO!! I can't, that would be a very BAD thing!!'_

Cassidy tried to compose herself. Starting with closing her mouth and standing up straight, _'And for goodness sakes girl, stop looking at his hair.'_

That's when it dawned on her that Zuko was talking, or at least she thought he was talking. His mouth was moving, but she was to daze to hear anything, with the fact that he was, you know, still holding her hand and all.

_'Wait, did he say his name was Lee? Well, of course he changed his name. It would be stupid for a Fire Nation Prince to just walk right into the biggest earth kingdom and not at least change his name.'_

Zuko was asking her a question now, but she didn't hear, she was now deep in thought.

_'Lee, that's a wonderful name, it's perfect for him. He looks like a Lee.'_

That's when she remembered. Lee was what 'that' girl had called him right before….

Cassidy pulled her hand away from his and backed up further into the alley.

"Sorry Lee!" She said, putting extra emphasize on his name. "I didn't know you worked here, if I had I promise you I wouldn't have come." Her breathing was now heavy and rugged. '_What's wrong with me? Why did I say that? Why am I acting like this? What's this feeling? Am I jealous? '_ She looked at Zuko, he just looked back at her with mixed look of hurt and surprise, then dropped his head so she could no longer see his face.

_'Oh no. I did it again. Why do I always say things 'to him' that I don't mean??' _ "Zu- uh, Lee. I uh, I didn't mean that. The truth is I still would've came even if I had known you were here." She smiled at him and he smiled back, he then lifted his head and opened his mouth to speak. But immediately shut it, rethinking what he was going to say. Only seconds passed until he opened once again and spoke.

"You can't tell anyone we're here Cassidy." Zuko looked stern, but lowered his voice to an almost hiss. "If anyone found out we were Fire Nation." He paused. "Well you know."

Cassidy backed up again. What was he thinking? Of course she knew what would happen. What did he think she was going to do, blab it around the whole earth kingdom? What did he take her for?

"Don't worry LEE! No one's going to find out who you really are!" Then it hit her. "Especially your '_girlfriend'_!"

It was Zuko's turn to back up; he had a confused, wild look in his eyes. Cassidy clenched her teeth; she didn't like saying things so harshly to him, or to anyone for that matter. But lately she just couldn't keep things inside of her. (Remember those bad feelings we talked about earlier)

Zuko opened his mouth to say something, but what ever it was she never found out, because right then the door that had led to the kitchen swung open, nearly knocking him over.

Toph came walking out with her arms folded. "Sorry it took me so long Cass, mister old guy her told me to wait awhile, while you two talked." Toph pointed over her shoulder to Iroh, who had a raised eyebrow. "I figured sixty seconds was good enough." Toph paused, looked (A/N you know what I mean) from Cassidy, to Zuko, then back to Cassidy. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Cassidy said 'no' at the same time Zuko said 'yes', they looked from Toph to each other. "Okay then." She put her arms down. "If your done, I think we should go." She gestured to towards her friend.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Cassidy said softly as she walked past Zuko and up to Iroh. "It was nice to see you again _Ir-_, Uhm, I mean." She looked around the alley, like somehow one of it's objects was going to spit out a name.

"Mushi. But you still have to call me uncle." He smiled and gave her a hug, Cassidy smiled and hugged him back.

"Well, it was to see you again Uncle Mushi." They let go and she went to catch up to Toph, who was now standing at the end of the alley. As she went to walk past Zuko one more time, she paused, turned and looked up at him, into his eyes, and with a hushed voice said:

"Goodbye."

That was what signaled the end of the conversation, end of the moment, and end of whatever was there, or could've been. She slowly walked to the main street where her friend was waiting uncharacteristically patient like. When she reached her they both wasted no time getting out of there, they didn't slow their pace until they were completely out of site of the Tea Shop. That's when Toph finally jumped in front of Cassidy, preventing her from moving forward. She stumbled backwards slightly but kept herself from falling.

"Hey, what's the deal?" She glared at Toph…even if she couldn't see it.

"Okay spill! Now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cassidy moved to the right. Toph cut her off.

"Oh, I think you do know."

Cassidy moved to the left this time, but was once again cut off by Toph.

"No, I Don't." She was getting slightly aggravated and Toph had literally planted herself in the soil.

"I want to know the deal with you and that Zuko guy."

"His names Lee now."

"Whatever. Zuko. Lee. They're both the same prince, so it doesn't really make a difference. All I know is that when I got out in that alley I was picking up some pretty big vibes, and they weren't all anger vibes. Something's going on between you two, and I want to know what it is. And you're not leaving this spot till I do."

Cassidy knew it wouldn't take much for her to get past her friend, but none of her ideas would exactly be fair. Besides, maybe t would be nice to finally tell someone everything. She had gotten to know Toph really well in the short time the blind earth bender had joined the group, and she knew the girl could keep a secret.

_'But could she keep mine?' _Then again Cassidy really didn't have much of a choice, Toph was stubborn.

"Okay. Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell a soul, not even the others.

Please."

Toph loosened up a little. "okay, I promise."

"Swear it Toph."

"Okay, okay. I swear."

Cassidy sighed then took a deep breath. "What I'm about to tell you, only two other people know the whole thing. Myself, and … Zuko." She paused. " For you to understand, I need to go to the very beginning. Back to when I was first adopted."

**Hope you all liked … tell me what you think, and I might just write more : P lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**EEEK!! GUESS WHAT PEOPLES!! I! AM! BACK!! P …not that I really went anywhere or anything, my computer just got FRIED and Microsoft was acting WONKY!! I'm sorry it took forever and a half to update. I was just really down about this story; I didn't think anyone really liked it. But thanx to ****_innerSakura14, LauraFSimons, Mango-D, and Berries-R-Blue_**** I am now back and Ready to Write More About My favorite imaginary couple. Thanx guys, you people are so awesome. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I wrote it at like 2 30 in the morning just for you!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT NOW or WILL I EVER own Avatar. Although if I did, I would band any comments towards "Tear Bending". That was just retarded, but retarded in a slight funny-ish way.**

_"Well, it was good to see you again Uncle Mushi." They let go and she went to catch up to Toph, who was now standing at the end of the alley. As she went to walk past Zuko one more time, she paused, turned and looked up at him, into his eyes, and with a hushed voice said:_

_"Goodbye."_

.: Chapter 4 :.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko just stood there, staring at the corner the girls had just turned. Somehow he expected this going differently. _'At least she didn't engulf me in snow this time'._ He thought, _'why didn't I just tell her what I was really thinking, that I missed her so much, and was full of joy that she was here with me. Would that have been so hard to say.' turning_ to face his uncle, who was still standing at the back door, he put on his usual scowl pretending that he wasn't broken inside.

"The nerve of some people." Zuko said. "I was being completely reasonable and then she just blew up."

Iroh just shook his head. "You have a long ways to go before you are even able to chip the surface of understanding the female mind my nephew."

"What? What is that suppose to mean?" It was now Zuko who was getting angry. He crossed his arms and set his jaw.

"Oh nothing you can't figure out on your own, with time." Iroh had turned and was heading back inside, Zuko following close behind.

Once inside, he picked up a tray of filled teacups and started handing them out. He, being so preoccupied with his thoughts on other matters, failed to notice his uncle talking to two strangers, at least until said uncle spoke up.

"Guess what Lee, these two nice gentlemen have offered us our very own tea shop!"

"Yes, young man." said the stranger. "Your life is about to change for the better."

Without looking up, Zuko said flatly: "I'll try and contain my excitement." Then he put his try down. "I'm going for another walk." Before his uncle could reply he left the shop. All the while griping to himself.

"I don't know what her problem is, I was just stating the fact that no one could find out. But she took it way offensive. And what was she saying about 'not telling my girlfriend'? What was she talking about? Where in the world does she get me having a girl-…" Then it hit, he just stood there for a moment letting it all sink in.

_'I could be wrong, but was she talking about Jin?'_ Zuko thought to himself. _'But how could Cassidy possibly know about her? Unless… Oh No!_' Zuko was a slightly worried now, because he realized the only time Cassidy could have seen him and Jin together, was when they were looking at the candlelight's. But that wasn't exactly what frightened him.

He thought the two of them had alone, but obviously not, and if Cassidy could have seen him fire bending then who else could have.

He was beating himself up now, he knew that him and his uncle could be in danger this very moment, they had to leave before something happened.

At that instant, something came floating down from the sky and landed at his feet. He picked it up and turned it over, and gasped. It was a 'missing bison' flier.

Zuko went to the nearest building and climbed to the roof. Leaving all the other thoughts down below him. When he got to the top he looked around, but he saw nothing. He looked back down at the paper he was still holding. "So the Avatar has lost his bison. Very Good." Zuko now clutching the paper, he knew what he was going to do. What he had to do.

Once he had accomplished what he wanted he would no longer have to be a simple commoner, an outcast, but he would once again be Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. With his honor restored.

He was going to find the Avatars precious bison, and in turn, capture the Avatar. For Good!

"Yes." He thought. "This event has definitely turned in my favor."

- - - - - - -

Toph and Cassidy were walking their way through the town on the way to the 'house'.

"Okay, so you get to the fact that Aang is over a hundred years old right?"

Toph nodded her head. "Yeah"

"So in order for us to be twins I'd have to be over a hundred."

Toph just kept walking, keeping her face blank, so Cassidy went on. "So I'll go back to my earliest memory, well, my earliest before I met Aang."

Cassidy paused. She was about to tell everything to Toph. Not just parts of her very disorganized weird relationship with the prince, but the whole thing, plus more. She was scared. Scared to Death. She was even starting to sweat a little. If Toph noticed – and she probably did – she didn't say anything.

Cassidy wanted to back out, pretend she never said anything. But she couldn't. She got this gnawing feeling in her stomach every time she didn't tell someone the truth. SO maybe now, the gnawing, for this particular thing, would go away.

She took one more deep breath and dove right in. "It started when I was adopted by a fire nation couple who couldn't have any kids of their own. Of course at the time I didn't know I was adopted. That came later.

They – my adoptive parents – had given me the name Sage, and I pretty much grew up like a normal fire nation girl. My father was a very important fire nation captain for Lord Azulani. So I mainly hung out with the other kids who's parents had significant roles in the military or were working with the war. Which included the royal family and their friends. Which, yes, means Zuko and his sister Azula, also Ty Lee and Mai.

You may not believe this, but us four girls use to do 'everything' together. We even all went to the same school; we were barely ever seen apart from each other. We were unsupportable. "

Cassidy stopped and slightly brushed her fingers across her covered right arm. Thinking about back then gave her mixed emotions. She was happy and wouldn't change a thing about her past relationship with the girls, but on the other hand, she was torn inside that they had separated so far from one another. She had never thought it would happen, after all, wasn't it their destiny to stay together and finish off the……

She shook her head, this wasn't part of the story Toph wanted to hear. SO she stored those thoughts in the back of her mind for a later time.

"The first time I had ever met Zuko and the others I was about five. My father decided to take me with him to one of the meetings. Apparently my _mother _thought we needed some father daughter bonding time. Pff… my fathers idea of bonding was spending two minutes with me before shuffling me off to someone else. Which, on that particular day was one of the hired caretakers.

I was a little bored after awhile, being all by myself with my sleeping caretaker and all, so I decided to wonder around the palace. It was huge, and red, really really red. And everything looked the same. It seemed like every new hallway I went down looked just like the last. Big, Red, Torches on the walls for light, and the fire Nation insignia everywhere else.

I had walked around for what felt like hours, but was probably just mere minutes, until declaring finally that I had gotten lost, or at least as lost as a five year old can get in a giant palace. I sat down next to a wall. I had to admit I was a little scared in such a big place, and I couldn't believe I had wondered away from my designated watcher. I pulled my knees as close to my chest as I could and buried my head, and then did the one thing - the only thing - I hated most, I cried.

That's when I heard a man's voice ask me what was wrong. He startled me 'cause I didn't hear him come up. But his voice was so deep and gentle. And there was a sort of kindness in his eyes.

I looked at what he was wearing and thought it was strange for a sentry to be wearing such fine clothing. He asked me again, "What seems to be wrong my young friend?"

I looked up into his kind face. "I was bored, so I decided to run away from my caretaker. I know it was wrong but she's SO boring. The tears that had stopped when he first approached started to pour once more as I spoke. "Then I started walking, and walking, and walking some more, until I realized I was lost. Now I may never get out of here. And my daddy's going to be SO mad."

I could barley choke out my last words at this point, but the old sentry didn't seem to mind. He just bent down, lifted me up, wiped my tears, and told me he would get me out of here.

I was so happy, I just hoped the lady who was suppose to be watching me hadn't figured out I was gone yet. He took my hand and we started walking, making twist and turns and going into hallways I know I hadn't been in yet (even though they all looked exactly the same to me).

After walking for few minutes in quiet the man looked down at me. "Tell me, what is your fathers name?"

"Zh, zh, Zhou Sir."

"Hmmm, I see. I had figured as much."

I looked up at him. He had a fixed gaze straight ahead. I wondered if he didn't like my daddy. "Do you know him Sir?"

"Yes, I do. I also know of you." He looked down at me again with a smile back on his face. "Sage. That's your name isn't it?"

It sounded more like a statement then a question, but I nodded my head anyways, astounded that he even knew who I was. "Y, Y, Yeas Sir. But how did you know? What's your name?"

Before he could answer, we heard commotion up ahead. It was a young boy, couldn't be much older then me, yelling at the guards to let him through the doors, shouting something about how he had the right to be in there. I tried to get a closer look of the boy, and when I did I realized whom it was. Not that I had ever met him before, but my father talked about him a lot. Usually adding in words like 'the spoiled prince' and 'that wealthy brat' or his favorite, 'that good for nothing loud mouthed little piece of…'. Yep, that definitely had to be prince Zuko.

When we got close enough the man who was walking with me let go of my hand and walked ahead, he put his hands on the prince's shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Now now prince Zuko, what seems to be the problem here?"

"These insolent fools won't let me in to the council meeting, and I should be in there Uncle."

I stopped. Did the Prince just call that sentry, his uncle? Then it hit me. I was seriously really stupid sometimes. That man was not a guard, but he was Iroh, the son of Lord Azulani, first in like for the throne.

'_Oh boy. Now I'm in trouble.' _I thought. _'My daddy's going to kill me now. I didn't show any respect for someone of the royal family.' _Not that he was one to teach respect to people or anything.

It looked like Lord Iroh had now convinced Prince Zuko to calm down a little. They started walking towards me now. I straightened my shirt and brushed back my hair. I may have only been five, but I knew how to act. When they stopped right in front of me, I bowed my head and did a curtsy. When I looked up Lord Iroh was smiling, but Prince Zuko had a uninterested scowl on his face. I didn't know what his problem was. I guess my father was right. Zuko was just a spoiled Prince.

"Now let me see." Iroh said. "It seems introductions are in order here. Zuko, this is Sage. Sage, this cute bundle of joy is Zuko. Zuko, Sage is captain Zhou's daughter."

I did another curtsy. "How do you do Prince Zuko?" He muttered something that sounded like fine. Iroh looked down at his nephew and raised an eyebrow. "I have to go now, before the meeting starts without me." He gave a hearty chuckle. "Zuko could you please show Sage around? This is her first time in the palace and we don't want her getting lost, now do we?" He gave me wink and I giggled.

Zuko on the other hand had a startled look on his face, like he couldn't believe what his uncle had just asked him to do. "But Uncle, she's a girl."

I glared at him, feeling a little brave. "And you're a boy, your point is?" I didn't wait for a response. I just looked up at Iroh. "Excuse me Lord Iroh, but I rather be lost in a child eating building then have to spend one minute with Mr. Grumpy Pants here." I could sense said grumpy pants glaring daggers at me.

Iroh just laughed. "Call me Uncle, I'm not Lord yet. As for getting lost being your first choice, you don't really want to be in this big scary palace by yourself do you?"

I smiled innocently. "Is that a trick question." He eyed me and I dropped the smile and substituted it with a blush. "I guess not."

"Okay then," He clamped his hands together like older people do after they've just made an important decision. "I will see you two later. And who knows you may become good friends."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Mumbled Zuko. "See you later Uncle."

"Yes, I hope to see you again Lor- uh, I mean Uncle Iroh." I stuttered his name, he just once again smiled that addictive grin, then before turning around he looked at my newfound "friend".

"Take care of her Prince Zuko, She's a _'special one'._" Without further hesitation he turned and easily walked through the big doors Zuko, just a minute ago, had tried to get through. Leaving the two of us alone.

All Alone.

It got real quiet, real quick.

"Soooo. . ." I started.

He didn't seem to hear me, either that or he didn't care about what I had ot say. He just started walking down the hallway. I followed after him in silence. After a little walking though I couldn't stand the quiet one more second.

"So is it nice living in the palace? Is it nice being a prince? Do you have servants? Are they nice? Are you nice to them? I hear you have a sister. Is she nice? I don't have any sisters or brothers. Do you wish you had a brother?"

_"Quiet!" _Zuko shouted. "Do you ever take a breath?" He glared at me and I whimpered down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ask so many questions." Then I cheered up. "But how else am I suppose to learn stuff." My happiness seemed to make him very annoyed.

"You are just like all the other girls around here." Zuko folded his arms.

"I don't think I am." Was my only reply.

We walked in silence for a little longer, until I decided to ask just one more question.

"Prince Zuko?"

"What!" He didn't sound happy.

"Why did you want to go into the council meeting?"

"You're a girl, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." I looked up at him and he dropped his arms to his side.

"I wanted to go in because I'm a prince. And If I was to become Lord of the Fire Nation by chance some day, I should be all caught up in the legal acts. And even if I never become Fire Lord, I'm still a Prince and I always will be." He looked so stern. He was just a little kid. He shouldn't have to worry about this sort of stuff. I decided to take it upon myself that it was my responsibility to bring out the little boy in him.

"You know, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't worry about all this war stuff too."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Right."

"No, I'm being serious. I worry about our people as well. I also worry about other people, like the water tribes or the earth kingdom. I mean, I'm worried that this on going battle will never end. And if it does, something bad, I feel, is going to happen."

There was silence again as we walked. It was Zuko this time that broke it.

"You know," he said. "I was wrong about you. Really wrong."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, most definitely. You're not like most girls around here; you're only partially like them. I mean come on; most girls don't give a care about the war. To busy worrying about what they wear and how their make-up looks." Zuko did a motion to his face like he was powdering his nose. I just laughed. I didn't know it then, but he was going to be able to make me laugh a lot in the future.

"Actually Prince Zuko, first of all I could really care less what I put on as long as it's clothing, and secondly I'm to young to wear make up. And even if I wasn't, I wouldn't."

"Good," he said proudly. "You look a lot better with out it." I laughed again.

We walked down a little further, passing doors on our way. This time we were talking, laughing, and having fun.

"You know, my Uncle was right. You do make a good friend."

"Really?" I blushed.

"Yeah. Your really cool." My smile grew bigger at the fact that he thought I was cool, but my grin soon faded when Zuko blurted out: "Hey. Will you marry me?"

I was over extremely shocked at his question. "Excuse me?!" I wasn't sure if I should thank him, or slap him.

He just smiled a teasing smile, like it was no big deal.

"Not now of course, we're to young, but I mean when we get older."

I thought how strange it was for a young prince to be asking me, a girl who he had just met, to be his future wife. I knew that it would never happen. But I should still play along to his game, what ever it may have been. So I answered: "Hmm. I don't know. Maybe. I'll have to think about it."

Zuko's smile slowly turned into a frown, as he looked down at his feet.

_'Had he actually expected me to say yes?_'' I asked myself. I realized he had, when his expression turned to embarrassment and sadness, as he mumbled.

"Did you know that no one I'll ever marry would love me? I know I shouldn't listen to her, but my sister says that because of my family and heritage, they'll fear me, but never love me. I'm starting to think she's right."

Still in shock, I had no idea where this was coming from. I had just met Prince Zuko this very hour and already he was telling me things about himself that I would have never thought possible. I felt that I should comfort him. I didn't like to see him so upset. And in a way I felt like I owed him something for opening up to me so quickly. So I smiled and did everything I could think of to make him feel better.

"Tell you what. If you don't find a girl to marry you, who loves you, and we're of age, then I'll marry you." I paused briefly, then added. "But I don't see how that could ever be, for no one to love you I mean. Because I just met you and I already think your GREAT!! You just wait and see, when we're all grown up, there'll be girls lined up to have your hand in marriage. Trust me, I know these things." I looked straight ahead with a mischievous smile. He looked down at me with a surprised expression. Then smiled himself.

"Saae."

"Yes Prince Zuko?"

"Don't call me Prince anymore, it's starting to creep me out."

We burst out laughing as we stopped at the corner of the hallway; we had unknowingly made it back to the room I had escaped from. I turned to open the door.

"Hey, wait." I turned around and saw a big smile on his face. "Guess what."

I never got to guess because right then three nicely dressed girls, who looked about our age, came walking around the corner.

"Well, well, well." Said the girl in front. "If it isn't my dear old brother. And look here girls, he's got a friend."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay sooooooo!! I know what you're thinking. And yes, Zuko and Cassidy act WAY OLDER then they should be, but you see, if I had them act their age then the whole plot would've been ruined. And yes, I could have made them older, but again, if I had done that then the PLOT WOULD HAVE BEEN RUINED!! And no body likes a ruined plot, no sir ee. **

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! Your words of encouragement or criticism mean SO much to me. I know there are probably a lot of mistakes in this chapter, so if you see any or you think I could improve in some areas just lemme know and I'll fix it right away. Sorry again for being so late with this chapter, I promise if I get reviews to fuel me then I'll updat a hundred times faster. So don't forget to comment. Please and Thank you **

** Random phrase of the Day:  
"It's a special knot! That counts as knowledge." Sokka (the library)**


End file.
